Two Traitors, the hero, and the mudblood
by hermygirl-14
Summary: During the trio's 5th year Harry is forced to choose between Isabel Ollivander, mysterious new girl that has been pushed into his life or his long time crush Cho Chang. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron are dealing with there own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter one 'What is it about him?' Isabel Ollivander asked herself as she stirred her potion counterclockwise. 'Maybe it's the way his hair is never tidy, or maybe it's the way his bright green eyes sparkle every time he laughs, or yet maybe it's just because he's had more adventures then in Gilderoy Lockhart's books and he's only 15? Why does he have to be so.perfect?' Suddenly she was knocked out of her train of thought by a familiar yet annoying voice.  
"Isabel you're stirring it wrong! It says you have to stir the snortkey counterclockwise for 10 seconds, it's been 25! What in Merlin's name are you thinking?" Hermione Granger shrieked. She grabbed her arm to stop her from stirring.  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but like 15 seconds are going to matter much."  
Hermione put her hands on her hips and said matter-o-factly, "It will matter a lot Izzy. What were you staring at?" She questioned.  
"Can I be of some help girls?" Isabel looked up to see who was talking. She froze. It was him, Harry Potter. Her face went red and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He smiled at her. At this her heart felt like it was about to flop out of her chest and fall into the cauldron. Just look at that smile. She told herself.  
"Harry there is nothing you can help us with." Hermione answered him. How is it she can be so....herself around him? How can she have a conversation with him without going scarlet in the face? Came through Isabel's mind, Hermione's voice cut her out of her thoughts again. "Why aren't you helping Ron? He needs more help then we do." She glanced over at the redhead. He's sucking on his thumb, must have burnt it. Hermione thought. Isabel waited for Hermione to introduce her to Harry. It never came. She glanced at Hermione quickly, then nudged her in the side. Hermione got the message and then said, "Oh, Harry this is Isabel Ollivander. She lives next door to me in the muggle world."  
"It's nice to meet you Isabel." He put out his hand for her to shake. She took it a little too quickly, and replied "I'm in Gryffindor to!" stupidly.  
"I realized you were in Gryffindor already." He chuckled. "At least I hoped you weren't in Slytherin. But judging by the gold and maroon on your tie, I'd think you were in Gryffindor,"  
"Oh haha..." She giggled nervously as she mentally kicked herself. 'I'm in Gryffindor too? Great first impression Izzy, she yelled to herself.  
~*~ "What is taking him so long?" Ron muttered to himself. He couldn't make this correcting potion by himself. He wasn't very good at potions. He had already burnt his finger and class wasn't even half way through. He knew he should have partnered with Hermione. He glanced over at her. She was laughing at Harry, or maybe it was Isabel. A look of digust came over his face as he thought about Isabel. Then he stared back at Hermione. His smile reappeared. He could always make her laugh, sometimes not on propose. 'Why I had let Harry go over there instead of me is a complete mystery. I can't stand being alone, watching him with my Hermione. No she's not your Hermione, she's just Hermione. One of your best friends.' Ron shook his head. He had been having strange thoughts about Hermione since 2nd year, when he saw her petrified. He had thought he'd lost her, when he saw her lying there. Those feelings slowly got bigger, he kept them to himself. That was until 4th year when he found out she was going to the ball with Krum, the guy he once idolized. He knew he wasn't making sense talking about how Krum was an enemy, but it was the only thing he could blame the outrage on. Distracted by his own thoughts Ron grabbed the wrong bottle and poured it into his concoction.  
Poof! Purple sparks started spraying up from his cauldron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Snape jogged over to him. "What have you done?" He yelled. All eyes turned on Ron.  
"Umm," What was he suppose to say? 'Oh sorry Professor I was busy thinking about Hermione the love of my life. Hang on where did that come from. Love?'  
"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Ron glanced over at Hermione and Harry obviously asking for help. Hermione walked quickly over to Ron. She started explaining "Well Professor err, Ron had asked me what came after the powdered snake fangs and I told him cork bark on accident, sorry." She gulped and glanced at Ron who looked rather confused. "Well, then" He looked at Hermione and then back at Ron. Then he did the scariest thing that he could have, he smiled. "Mr. Weasley you should have known that the bowtuckle comes after the snake fangs. And Miss Granger you should not be helping Mr. Weasley out at all." He then gazed around as if he was in search of someone, and he found them. "Ah, and Mr. Potter the last member of the Dream Team, you should not be out of your sit. Therefore I think it would be only fair to take 10 points from each of you." Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't think much on this. He's always taken points away from them. Just then there was a loud noise from the other side of the room. Everyone's eyes were taken off of Ron and Hermione and fell onto Isabel. By the looks of it all the contents that were once in Hermione's cauldron were now spreading across the cold dungeon floor. Parvati and Lavender shrieked as the pink liquid oozed under there table.  
"Miss Ollivander, I would not..." He paused jumping over the mess on the floor to reach Isabel. "I would not expect this from you of all people. That will be another 20 points from Gryffindor. Now you four have caused enough trouble. Go back to your common room. I will see you all after dinner." He pointed to the door.  
"Professor?" Hermione asked before leaving. "Why will you see us after dinner?"  
"Well because you four have been honored by coming in and cleaning my cauldrons every night this week in detention. Now go!"  
"Detention? My father is going to kill me." Isabel muttered. As the four walked out of there potion class heads looking down to the floor one certain Slytherin was looking very happy.  
*~*  
  
Ron glared angrily at Isabel as he stuck a huge piece of shepherd's pie in his mouth. "You do know that it's her fault we got detention right?" he said tilting his head to Isabel's direction.  
"Now Ron, we all know that it's as much your fault as it is her." Hermione said defensely.  
"My fault it's not my fault Harry left me in charge of that stupid potion." Ron stopped waiting to hear Harry defend himself. But nothing came. He looked at his best friend as did Hermione.  
"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, what did you guys say?" Ron looked at where Harry was staring.  
"Why were you staring at Fred and George?" He raised his eyebrow at Harry, who had now started munching madly on his chicken.  
"Ron," Hermione replied. Ron quickly took his attention off of Harry and back onto Hermione. "I don't think he was staring at Fred or George." She nodded towards a blonde haired girl who was sitting across from Fred and George.  
Ron looked and couldn't believe his eyes. "Harry.you don't.fancy her do you?" Ron could barely get the words out. Harry had just found out a week ago that Cho Chang, one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts liked him. Harry didn't reply nor did he even look at Ron. "Harry remember Cho? You don't want to ruin your chances with her do you?" There was a awkward pause.  
"Speak of the devil." Harry heard Hermione muttered. He looked up.  
  
"Hullo Harry." Cho glanced at Hermione and smirked. Hermione glared back at her. They never really liked each other.  
"Hi Cho, what's up?" Harry said trying to ignore that fact that Isabel was staring at him.  
"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to join me Friday on our Hogmeade trip?" She grinned at him.  
"Well" Harry looked at Ron who was advising him to go and then glanced at Isabel through the corner of his eye. "Actually we have Quidditch tryouts then. We need to find a new keeper."  
"Oh well good luck then. I'll see you later Harry." She walked off.  
"Thank goodness Harry. I don't understand what you see in her?" Hermione started when Cho was clearly out of earshot.  
"What do you mean? She is a great seeker and she's gorgeous." Hermione's face turned pink. "I don't think she's all that." "That's because you're a girl, 'Mione" Ron pointed out. "Oh yes. I forgot you figured that out last year didn't you?" She stood up. "I'm going up to the library before dinner is over. I'll see you two at detention." She started walking out of the hall.  
"What did I say?" Ron asked Harry.  
Harry looked surprisingly at Ron. "Well first you called Cho gorgeous Ron you just don't say that to another girl, especially when you like her." "I do not like Hermione." Ron argued. "Fine, don't admit it then." Ron was about to defend himself but Harry continued. "And second I think she's still mad at you from last year, when you used her as your last resort."  
"So why doesn't she just say that? I mean is that too hard? Besides she was never my last resort." Ron said once again clueless.  
"Ron she did say that, you just have to learn how to read between the lines." Harry purposely ignored the fact that Ron had said that Hermione wasn't his last resort. This clued him in more on the obvious crush Ron had on her. Ron just shrugged and went back to his pie.  
  
*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented JK Rowling.  
Hermione walked into the Potion's dungeon with Isabel. Harry and Ron were already at work on some very moldy looking cauldrons.  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled not taking notice to Isabel's presence. Hermione walked over to them smiling. If she had to be stuck in detention she's glad it was with her three best friends.  
"Hullo Isabel, grab a cauldron." Harry threw a her a sponge. She jumped back quickly as it flew over her head, and caught it.  
Harry's jaw dropped "Whoa, good reflexes." She blushed deep scarlet. 'Harry Potter just gave me a compliment.' "You know we could use someone you on the Quidditch team." Ron kicked Harry in the shins under the table. "Oww! But Ron already has that position taken." He glared at his best friend.  
"Oh well, I was planning on trying out." Isabel directed towards Ron. "That is if Ron can take the completion?"  
"Well I've been practicing all summer. How long have you?"  
"That's just great, but I've been waiting for this chance since I first got to Hogwarts. Besides I already have Fred and George's votes. All I need is two more." Isabel retorted.  
"Fred and George? How can you have there votes? Their Ron's brother." Hermione questioned. Judging by the look on her face she thought the fact that Fred and George would choose Isabel over there own blood was an outrage.  
"I'll have you know Hermione, Fred and George are the closest thing I have to best friends." She was getting angry, if it was possible she'd have steam coming out of her ears.  
Harry could feel the tension rising. "We better get working, the water is over there Isabel."  
"Here Hermione you can share mine." Ron replied. The tips of his ears turned red. "I mean just so you don't have to walk all the way over to the sink." He added quickly, after Harry raised his eyebrows at him. Looking at Harry again Ron realized he wasn't fooled, Harry was grinning.  
Isabel walked over and sat next to Harry. Harry raised his head up from his cauldron and looked at her. "Isabel?"  
"Hm?" She didn't look up.  
"I was wondering, what did Snape mean when he said that he didn't expect that damage from you of all people. I mean you are a Gryffindor."  
"Oh, well I'm just one of his favorite students." She answered simply. Still not looking up from her cauldron, not wanting to meet his emerald eyes.  
Both Ron and Harry looked at her flabbergasted. "But you're a Gryffindor." Ron repeated Harry's statement.  
"H-er-he" She stammered. What am I supposed to say? If they knew the truth they would surely never trust me again. "He knew someone in my family. So he just treats me nicely I guess."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows from across the table. "And how does he know this mysterious family member?" Ron asked her curiously. "He once was a Death Eater you know? We found that out last year. Not like it was that difficult." Harry could see Isabel felt very uncomfortable under Ron's glare. He couldn't blame her. Ron had just accused her of being related to a Death Eater. That was a very serious accusation, to them anyway. "Ron, knock it off. I highly doubt Isabel's knows a Death Eater." He paused realizing what they had just said out loud, he surveyed the room. "By the way where is Snape?"  
"I don't know" Hermione replied who was now looking around the room also. "Do you think he left us alone?"  
Just then a shadow emerged from the corner. "You know Granger for being so smart you sure are stupid sometimes. It must just be that dirty blood running through your veins." replied sarcastic voice.  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron groaned. "Shouldn't you be in a pit somewhere with your other snake friends?"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, That's not very nice Weasel. Especially since Professor Snape left me in charge. Now what would that be, 10 points from Gryffindor?"  
"You can't take points away from us. It's against the rules. No student can take house points away from another." Isabel stated.  
"Well now aren't you a little know-it-all, looks like mudblood here may have some competition. But I see you're the new Dream Team member. I thought you'd have more sense then to join them. But now the group is complete." He laughed. "Two traitors, the hero, and oh yes the dirty little mudblood."  
"Don't call her that." Ron's fists clenched. He had had enough of that name. He has no right to say that.  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"Oh I'll show you." Ron bolted out of his stool, knocking it over, his fists in balls. But Hermione stood up with him and touched him gently on the arm. "Ron it's not worth it."  
"You better get cleaning Weasel. To bad you don't get paid for it. Your family could use the money." He stalked over to Snape's desk on the other side of the room, watching them.  
"I can't believe Snape left him in charge." Harry whispered. The last thing they needed was Malfoy telling on them for insulting him.  
"Just ignore him." Hermione mumbled.  
After an hour had gone by Malfoy got bored with them and started observing his wand. "Ollivander, your grandfather makes great wands." The four of them looked up at him. 'Was he actually complimenting her?' Hermione thought. "Now I get why you dated her Weasley, to get a free polish once and a while right?" He looked up smirking.  
"What you two dated?" Harry asked getting to the question before Hermione.  
Ron looked at Malfoy in shock then turned to Hermione. "Well, err."  
  
"Ron answer the question." Hermione shouted.  
"We dated second year. Only for a couple of weeks though." Isabel spoke up. Harry and Hermione looked as though Ms. Norris was just named Headmistress. "Oh well then," Hermione looked at the clock. "I guess we should get to work. Oh look at those pots over there. I better go clean them." She walked quickly over to the far side of the room trying to not notice Malfoy's gaze.  
  
"You and Isabel? I never would have guessed. You act like you hate each other. I didn't know you had a girlfriend second year." Harry asked, he didn't seem very upset about it, actually he seemed down right happy about it.  
"That's the point Harry, know one was suppose to know. Especially not Hermione. I mean look at her." Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was scrubbing like crazy. Isabel had gone to dump out her bucket of water.  
"Well this means she likes you right?"  
"Why would I care if she likes me." Ron blushed.  
"Oh come off it Ron, your head over heels for her. I know you are, even if you don't admit it." Harry stated. "Am I that obvious?" Ron confessed quietly. "Are you kidding? Hermione is probably the only person in the school who doesn't get it yet. I mean even the teachers know." Ron sighed. "Don't worry, I mean she hasn't told me anything yet but, this does means she likes you right. You saw her face." "I guess, or maybe she just doesn't like the fact that I snogged one of her best friends." Ron put his head in the palms of his hands. "I don't know."  
"You snogged her? What was she like?" Harry asked.  
"Harry your not helping much." Ron looked up at Harry questioningly. "Besides why do you care?"  
"No reason." He turned so he was facing Malfoy. "That guy thinks he's so cool. I hate him!"  
"Don't change the subject Harry, do you really fancy her? More than Cho?" Ron kept staring at him.  
Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable under Ron's stare, now he understood completely why Isabel squirmed in her seat. "No of course not! I might actually have a chance with Cho. I don't want to ruin my chances with her." Ron looking pleased and turned his attention back to the cauldron he was cleaning. "I think?" Harry added in a mutter so Ron couldn't hear.  
  
Back in the corner Hermione was counting down the minutes to detention to be over. 'Why did Malfoy have to ruin everything? I mean I was having so much fun, well as much fun as you can have in one of Snape's detentions. And now I find out Ron once snogged my friends? How could this be? When did it happen? Ok think of something else Hermione.' She told herself. Hermione looked around the room. 'Isabel was scrubbing very hard onto her cauldron, Harry was staring at Isabel, and Malfoy was staring at her. Wait rewind why is Malfoy staring at me?' Hermione looked away. Then looked out of the corner of her eye at him again. 'He's coming over!'  
"Granger." He said in his normal cold hearted voice.  
"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."  
"In the mood for what?" He brushed her bushy brown hair behind her ear. 'What is he doing? Is he actually touching me?' She thought once again to herself.  
She turned around quickly. "I'm not in the mood for you Malfoy!" She glanced at the clock, 8 o'clock on the dot. "Now if you don't mind I'm am leaving." Hermione grabbed her books as quickly as possible and practically ran up the stairs out of sight.  
"Ron this is your chance to talk to her. Go!" Harry whispered waving him off.  
"Right then, ok." Ron grabbed his cloak and started off to find Hermione. The corridors were pitch black with the exception of a few candles lit around the corners. "Hermione?" He whispered. She couldn't have got very far. He glanced around squinting to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Something scurried around the corner. "Hermione I know that's you." He walked around too quickly. By doing so he ran into someone which resulted on him falling onto the floor.  
"What do you want Ron?" Hermione stood impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
Propping himself up he replied. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the thing that happened second year." He gulped hoping she respond the way he wanted her too. But she's Hermione she's never does anything he wants her to.  
She turned her heel and headed back toward the Gryffindor house without saying a word. Now standing up he ran after her  
"Hermione what is your problem, why won't you listen to me?"  
"Ron do you call everyone you date a thing, oh I just went with that thing to the ball last year?" She replied sarcastically. She picked up her speed.  
"You've got to be kidding me, why do you always have to bring up fourth year.. for Merlin's sake do you have to walk so fast?"  
"Ron I don't want to talk right now." She was cut off by the Fat Lady.  
"Password?"  
"Leviosar." Ron yelled hurriedly.  
"Ron it's not Leviosar it's Leviosa, honestly do you ever learn?" The portrait swung open and they walked inside.  
"That doesn't matter Hermione, now that you did it."  
"Well that sure does bring back memories." She muttered to herself. She started up the stairs to her dormitories.  
"Hermione you know I can't go up there." Ron yelled.  
'That's entirely the point. I swear he never quits.' She thought to herself. "Ron listen I am tired and I have loads of homework to finish. So I'll talk to you tomorrow." Slamming the door shut behind her she went and flopped onto her bed.  
  
Back in the dungeon Isabel slowly picked up her cloak, folded it on her arm. She glanced at Harry who she noticed was eyeing her as well. She blushed at this and slowly moved up the stairs. 'Don't bother to try to talk to him Isabel, it's not like he's going to want too anyway. I mean you did snog his best friend.' She told herself. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders she walked into the corridor.  
"Hey Isabel wait up." She turned quickly to see Harry jogging up after her. "You weren't seriously going to leave me in there with Malfoy were you?" She giggled, a childlike giggle. 'Oh stop don't do this again Isabel. Your acting like a love sick puppy.' She commanded herself. She started walking, Harry followed.  
"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. You know after the Ron thing." Isabel admitted.  
"After Ron, no way. Ron snogs plenty of girls." Harry stopped. "Well not plenty more like a few. Well maybe not even a few."  
Isabel couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well I feel bad for Hermione I mean she took it pretty hard it seemed." Isabel stared at her feet.  
"Don't worry about it Isabel. She's just jealous. Now she knows what Ron felt like. You know at the ball? When she was with Krum?" She nodded. "They just won't admit it to each other." Harry smiled at her. Isabel didn't reply. Harry frowned. "Come on you have to at least say that that helped a little, or it will make me feel bad." 'Did that just come out of my mouth?' Harry questioned himself. 'What is she doing to me? Why can I just talk to her like this for.'  
"Yes Harry your making me feel a lot better. Thanks." Isabel looked up and stared into his eyes. 'Yeah Harry your making me feel a lot better, your making me want to come over a kiss you senselessly.'  
"Good, now do you want to do the honors." He pointed to the portrait hole.  
"Leviosa" It swung open.  
"Great job." Harry walked in after her.  
"It's not that hard." Isabel blushed. "Listen Isabel I was wondering if you could help me with my err., Charms homework." Isabel stood looking at him puzzled. "Well, I guess Harry. Let me go and get my things. I'll be back down in a couple minutes." Harry nodded in agreement as she started up the stairs.  
  
Isabel sat in a chair in front of the fire in the Common Room reading. It was empty now except for Harry and herself. He laid on the couch across from her asleep, his charms book open in his hands. He had fallen asleep as Isabel was explaining the Reparius Charm. Laying her parchment and quill down on the table beside her and slowly rose out of her seat. She took a step closer to Harry, and then took another and another until she was right next to him. Slowly, she pulled the book out of his hands and grabbed a maroon blanket from behind Harry's head and draped it over his motionless body. "Sweet dreams Harry." She whispered kissing him lightly on the forehead. Well at least your getting used to being around him. Isabel told herself. Although he is sleeping. As she started for the stairs Harry's hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave Isabel." Startled by this Isabel jumped. "Harry, I'm just going to go to bed, ok?" She undid his grasp, only to have it grab her again. With his eyes still shut tightly Harry whispered again. "Can't you stay here with me? Lay down." He shifted slightly, which left Isabel enough room to lie down next to him. She waited for a moment going through the pros and cons of lying down next to Harry in her head. When Harry spoke again it convinced her. "Please Isabel?" A smile broke across her face. Of course he can't be sleeping can he? Still how could anyone refuse that? She asked herself. Then slowly she slid down next to Harry, he laid his arm across her stomach as she did this. Ok he's defiantly not sleeping. She thought again. And then Isabel drifted asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
I just have one last thing to say...Please oh please review!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke to the sunlight streaming threw her hanging. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her clock, it read 6:55am. "Just enough time to get ready before breakfast" she mumbled to herself. Stepping out on the cold stone floor she shivered. As she stood up she took a quick attendance of the room. "Parvati, Lavender" She stopped. One of the beds was empty. Isabel's to be exact. At the thought of Isabel, the memories of the night before flooded her mind. She needed to clear her head "Time to take a shower." So she started downstairs. The door was opened slightly, and when she walked in she realized that lights were on and so was one of the shower stalls. Grabbing two cotton towels she started undressing.  
"Who's out there?" A voice called from the occupied shower stall.  
Hermione froze. She knew that voice far to well. Ron. Hermione didn't like taking showers with any boy in the room, but Ron that was far worse than just any guy.  
"Hello?" Ron asked again.  
"Err, umm, it's Hermione" The water stopped running. Is he coming out? He can't I'm not dressed. Wait he's not dressed, he's naked, totally naked. "Well don't let me stop you." She yelled quickly and jumped into her shower.  
"Hermione I don't understand why your mad at me. It happened 2nd year for Merlin's sake." She could hear him walking over towards the mirror. 'Probably brushing his teeth'  
"Ron who ever said I was mad at you? Now I would really like taking this shower in peace ok? I don't feel like talking." Taking the shampoo bottle in her hand.  
"Fine Hermione don't talk to me. But you can't avoid me forever. I'll see you down at breakfast." She heard the door slam shut. 'It really must be making him mad. What he's mad about I don't understand. Harry and I deserve be the angry ones. He didn't even tell us about this girl. He didn't even tell me.' Ron walked over to his truck and put on a clean pair of boxers and his school uniform. Then hurried down the stairs and out of the portrait hole down to breakfast. He couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to talk to her while she was showering. 'Come on Ron how freaked out do you think she is.'  
Walking through the doors of the Great Hall he spot Hermione already sitting next to Ginny. "Ron over here!" Ginny waved, with a grin on her face. Walking very slowly he finally slid down next to Ginny. "Morning." He muttered not making eye contact with either of them. Grabbing a piece of toast he took a large bit.  
Looking confused at Ron's behavior Ginny turned began talking to Hermione. "Now Hermione you must tell me what you did to your hair, it looks so shiny today. Doesn't Ron?" She stared at him waiting for an answer.  
Ron looked up, what is Ginny talking about Hermione's hair looks normal, like it always does. He just shrugged and sipped his orange juice.  
"Well thanks, I just used different shampoo in the shower..." Hermione stopped as she got drenched in juice. The cause: Ron.  
"Ron what the heck?" Ginny shrieked, she had got sprayed also.  
"Sorry Hermione." He grabbed a napkin, reached over and started wiping her off.  
Hermione blushed at Ron cleaning her off. "Ron it's ok, I'll just do a simple drying spell." He dapped her neck. He stopped realizing what he was doing, and where he was doing it. He looked up in her chocolate eyes.  
"I..I got to go." With that Ron was off leaving Ginny and a very shocked Hermione behind him.  
"Oh smart move Ron. Spit juice on her at the slightest mention of a shower, and you start cleaning her off, dapping at her neck. Why didn't you just go down into her shirt!" Ron mumbled to himself as he walked down the empty corridor. "Harry could have prevented this. He didn't even come downstairs."  
  
In the Common Room Isabel slowly opened her eyes to find Harry right next to her, Am I still dreaming she thought to herself. She looked at her watch. 7:30, better get dressed. She sat up and shook Harry lightly. "Harry. You have an hour and a half to get ready for our first class, now get up." He opened up his eyes, his emerald green color was even more mesmerizing. "Morning."  
"Good morning, now get up and get dressed." She stood. "See you down at breakfast."  
"OK." Harry rubbed his eyes and flopped the blanket onto the ground. He watched her leave. The strange thing was he didn't want her to go. He's only known her one day and he's already falling asleep next to her. "That's got to be a first." He muttered as he walked into the bathroom. Isabel knew the Common Room would be nearly empty. Everyone was probably down at breakfast. She walked down from her dormitory thinking she'd find Hermione reading God knows what. She hadn't seen her all morning. But as she glanced down the stairs she was very surprised to who was actually waiting for her.  
"Harry?" He looked up from his book, which Isabel could see was Quidditch through the Ages. "What are you doing still here? I thought you'd gone down with Ron?"  
He smiled up at her. "I thought I'd wait for you."  
Isabel made her way down the stairs and across the common room towards Harry. "You were waiting for me? How very sweet of you." He closed his book and stood up. He was a couple inches taller then her.  
"No problem." His head was tilted down towards her.  
She looked into his sparkling green eyes. "Well thank you very much." She closed her eyes and kissed him on his cheek. But something felt different about it. Opening her eyes she saw it wasn't his cheek, she was kissing it was his lips. 'Oh no! What is he going to think of me now.' About to pull away Isabel felt Harry's right hand on her cheek. She looked, his eyes were closed. Slowly he slid his hand up her back, gently bringing her down onto a sitting position on the couch. Not breaking there kiss. 'I have to be dreaming' Isabel thought. His tongue licked her bottom lip. She slowly parted her lips letting him inside. All thoughts flew out of her head at that moment. Neither one of them heard the portrait hole being opened.  
Ron stood looking around the common room. "Everyone must still be down in the Great Hall. What to do?" He walked to a chair and plopped himself down in it. 'Well not everyone I guess.' He gazed at the couple sitting on the couch. 'I wish Hermione and I could be like that. They look so perfect. They also look very familiar.' "Harry?" he whispered. Standing up again he trudged over to them. "Isabel?" It is them! He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him off of her. "Harry what the hell!"  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry looked at Ron then back to Isabel. "Oh this?"  
"I should go!" Isabel stood up, grabbing her bag and ran out of the common room.  
Ron glared as Harry watched Isabel leave. Then turning his attention to Ron he simply said, "What?"  
"What! What!" Ron's face was growing into a very deep shade of maroon by now. "Harry have you totally lost your mind. You heard her before. She might be related to a Death Eater. What were you doing kissing her." Ron yelled.  
"I don't know?" Harry admitted looking at the portrait hole, smiling "There's just something about her. I can't put my finger on it."  
"And since when have you had such an easy time with girls?"  
Harry was beginning to get annoyed. "I told you I don't know! I just feel good around her ok? I don't feel nervous or anything! Just good."  
The portrait hole opened again, "Ron? Harry?" Hermione stepped inside to see Harry's eyes on her or rather the portrait. "Harry why weren't you down at breakfast? And why did I see Isabel running out of here so fast?"  
Harry turned his head towards Ron, who was still glaring at him and then said quietly, "I wasn't hungry."  
"Not for food anyway." Ron hissed.  
"Is this like a boys only moment, because if it is I can leave. I honestly wouldn't mind going to the library before class." Hermione questioned.  
"Well of course you wouldn't mind it. You practically live there anyway." Ron snapped.  
Hermione looked shocked. "Ronald Weasley do not take your angry out on me!"  
"No Herm, you don't have to go." Harry plopped down onto the spot where he and Isabel were earlier. He was getting ready for a another famous Ron and Hermione row. Surprisingly it never came.  
"OK? And don't call me Herm, Harry." Hermione began. She hated that nickname, Ginny had started it last summer while she was at the Burrow.  
"Sorry Hermione." Harry mumbled. Hermione looked at Ron, as if wanting something from him. "Well?" "What?" She glared. "Are you kidding me? I'm not apologizing." "Fine then don't. I'm getting to class. I don't want any more detentions." Grabbing their bags, Ron and Harry slowly followed Hermione back out the hole in the wall.  
  
"Make sure yeh read o'er those notes, on Monday I'll have a real Griffin fer yeh ter see, yeh can't be too careful with them." Hagrid called after the 5th years as they left their Care of the Magical Creatures class. It was only their second week in school and Hagrid still hasn't brought them in one single creature. They have been taking notes on a number of them though.  
Isabel froze, "Griffin?" "Yeah Isabel you know part lion part eagle." Hermione stated. "I know what they are Hermione." She retorted. "It's just I mean why is he bringing one in?" "I reckon there probably going to be on the O.W.L.S" Harry suggested. "Well it's off to Divinitation. See you two later." He called as Ron pulled him down the corridor. "Bye Harry." Hermione waved. "Anyway," She turned back to Isabel. "I think Harry's probably right. My guess is there on the O.W.L.S." "Yeah I guess that makes sense. I've been meaning to ask you Hermione, what's up with you and Ron?"  
"Ron and I? What do you mean?"  
"Well It's just that you took the news pretty hard." Hermione stared  
ahead. "About 2nd year." "What do you expect Isabel? Ron lied to both Harry and I." They were quiet for the rest of the way to Arithmancy. Hermione opened the door. "Good afternoon Professor Vector." "Good afternoon too you Ms. Granger and Ms. Ollivander." Professor Vector greeted. "If you all take out a piece of parchment paper, we will start on some notes."  
As Hermione and Isabel they opened their bags they pulled out paper, ink, and quills. 'It's strange how Harry is already what I could consider a good friend. I know so much about him, I mean who doesn't, but he knows nothing about me. He'd hate me if he did. There's know way I'm going to let that happen.' Isabel started drifting off into her own world as Professor Vector began giving the class notes. 'He's just what I thought he'd be, sweet, nice, and very friendly. What was this morning about anyway? Does he really like me? Should I ask him to Hogmeade? Would he even go? Oh, Ron wouldn't like that one bit if he did. I don't understand why Ron hates me so much. I don't think Hermione and him are speaking to each other. I feel bad for her, nothing is going on between me and Ron.'  
"Isabel?" Hermione whispered.  
No response.  
"Isabel!"  
Blinking Isabel turned to Hermione glaring. "What?"  
"Did you even get any notes down?" Her eyes directing toward the blank paper next to her. "And Professor Vector also gave us an assignment. Gosh what are you so preoccupied with?"  
"You wouldn't understand. Okay? Could I copy your notes?" Seeing Hermione's expression she decided against it. "I take that as a no. So what 's the homework." With a grim look on her face Hermione nodded towards the chalkboard and went back to her work. 'She's so uptight about her homework and her notes even. If Ron asked for then she'd yell at him but end up handing them over. They are so perfect for each other. Just like Harry and I. I just need to get him before that Cho Chum girl.' Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. Jumping out of her trance she turned around to see Hannah Abbott, just as startled as she was. "What are you doing?"  
"Umm.sorry Isabel. I just wanted to tell you that class is over. Hermione already left." Hannah mumbled looking at her feet.  
After scanning the room, Isabel stood up. Grabbing her books and muttering a thank you to Hannah she left.  
Following Isabel out the door Hannah looked confused. "Isabel where are you going?"  
"To class," 'What kind of a question is that' Isabel thought. Hannah's confusion was soon explained.  
"That wouldn't make much sense seeing that its lunch, now would it." She grinned. "Isabel? Is there something wrong? You just seem sort of out of it."  
"What? Wrong? No, no nothing's wrong," 'Except the fact that I snogged Harry Potter in the Gryffindor Common Room this morning while you were sitting in the Great Hall eating eggs.' She added to herself as she started down the hall, leaving Hannah in the doorway, staring at her obviously not convinced with Isabel's statement. 'What is wrong with everyone? Am I really out of it? Do I daydream more then normal?' Readjusting her books she went on thinking to herself until she was knocked over by one of the least likely people she wanted to talk to.  
"Colin, hi." She forced a smile as she kneeled down to reach her books.  
"Hello Isabel. Sorry about that. Need help?" His tiny hands started down towards Isabel's diary.  
"No Colin!" She cried grabbing it from him. He looked startled and stood up. Her face softened, "I'm sorry. I'm not having a very good day."  
  
Please review! No flames please!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world is the work of the  
wonderful J.K. Rowling! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading . I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter!! A whole month!! Well here it is. please review.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Ron burst through the Great Hall doors. He glanced around, no sign of her. "Harry, have you seen Hermione?" He asked, seeing Harry sitting next to Ginny and Neville.  
"Sorry, I haven't." Harry answered grabbing a biscuit. "Is she talking to you?"  
Slumping down on the bench, Ron sighed. "I don't know. I think she's been avoiding me."  
"You got that right dear brother." Ginny grinned. "She left early for Care of the Magical Creatures this morning. She said it was to get a sit in front. But I know better."  
"I knew something was up with that. I hate this, it's worse then the silent treatment." He slouched down next to Harry.  
"What is she mad at you about this time?" Harry mumbled as he bit into his sandwich. "Is it about the insult this morning or did you insult her after that?"  
"You insulted her. Ron you great prat." Ginny scolded, swatting him on the back of the head.  
"Ow. What was that for? It's not like I've never insulted her before. Harry does it too, give him a swat." Ron said. "Besides I don't even know if Harry's right what if she's mad about what happened at detention? You never know." Ginny looked confused. "I'm going to the Common Room, Harry come on."  
"I'm not done yet." He complained. Ron glared, "Ok I'm coming I'm coming."  
"You don't have to leave Harry, not because he says so." Ginny whined.  
"I'm afraid I do. I think I'm in enough trouble as it is. I'll see you in Dark Arts Neville." Harry stuffed the corner of his sandwich in his mouth and ran to catch up with Ron.  
  
"Women are so bloody confusing." Ron stated, slouching onto the couch.  
"Well I'm so glad you feel that way Ron." Hermione said from behind them. "You have such a good intake on women."  
Both Ron and Harry turned to see Hermione sitting by the table writing. "Hey Hermione. What have you been up to today? I haven't really seen you." Harry asked.  
"Oh pretty good I guess. And you?" Hermione didn't bothering looking up from her paper Harry knew she could tell the effect she was having on Ron. You don't know a guy 5 years without figuring out what makes him blow.  
"Hermione why are you avoiding me.you act as if I'm not even here." Ron jumped out of his slouched position and was now taking long strides over to Hermione.  
"I know you are here Ron I just would like to have a few words with Harry. You have your secrets I have mine." Hermione stated again very politely.  
"You said you weren't mad at me about that this morning." Ron growled.  
"People change, you think you everything about someone but then one day it all changes." Harry winced, that was not the best thing she could have said. Let the row begin. Before Ron could retaliate a owl flew in through the window. Ron recognized who's it was.  
"Is that from Vicky?" He said sarcastically.  
"No Ron," Ron relaxed. "It's from Viktor." God she's good, Harry thought.  
His face turned red, more red then it had gotten the morning before. "Your still writing to that prat?" Hermione simply nodded, taking the postcard from the owl and sending it off. "Your talking to him and not me?"  
"He didn't lie to me and he doesn't insult my love for books every time I go to the library." Hermione yelled.  
"That's because he isn't here. He's not with you every single day!" Ron retorted. They were now standing 2 feet away form each other. "There are some advantages to not seeing someone everyday Ron."  
"There sure are." Ron said, "I'm going to try to see if I can find out those advantages." He turned and stomped up the dormitory stairs.  
Harry looked dumbstruck as did Hermione. "Did he just walk out on you? That's got to be the first."  
"Oh shut up Harry. He's just being immature." Hermione walked back to her seat and sighed. "It is strange that he just walked away. He didn't even call me a know-it-all or a bookwork yet."  
Harry laughed, and took a seat next to her. "You know just what you get your self into, don't you?"  
"Of course. Ron's very predictable."  
  
*~*  
  
"Ron! Come on let's go." Harry yelled up the dormitory stairs. "Your not going to help yourself out much by being late." Harry could Isabel was going to be tough to beat in the try-outs. He wanted Ron to have a good chance. It would help if he was actually on time for the practice. With his broom in his right hand, Harry walked over toward the couch, where Hermione had her books sprawled out on the table. "Are you going to wish him good luck?" He asked trying to get her attention.  
"Why bother? He's mad at me. And frankly I'm mad at him as well." Harry just rolled his eyes. He's attention was drawn back to the stairs as Ron stomped down each step.  
"Let's go Harry." He replied flatly. "I want to get there before Isabel."  
"Then your to late. She left 15 minutes ago." Hermione replied.  
"Did I ask you?" Ron said coldly as he walked over to the portrait. Hermione frowned.  
"You sure look mad don't you." Harry chuckled, leaning down he whispered, "He didn't mean it, you know that. I know you miss talking to him. You just have to be the bigger person and tell him your sorry."  
"I will do no such thing." With that Harry followed Ron out the portrait, leaving Hermione sitting there by herself with his words still ringing in her ears. '.you miss talking to him.' He was partly right, she did miss talking to him. But they have gone longer without talking before. The thing she missed most was just being able to heard him joke around. Since there fight all she's seen him do it is sit looking depressed. That wasn't like Ron. Something had changed in him. She couldn't understand what but she wanted him back. Without even thinking about what she was doing she jumped out of her seat and ran through the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady telling her to walk. After one sharp turn she could see the redhead ahead of her walking steadily with Harry.  
"Ron! Ron!" She yelled. Both boys turned around just in time to run into Ron. With both hands on her shoulders, he steadied her. Gasping for breath she began, "Ron.I.you.I'm" She huffed.  
"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked, his anger leaving him.  
"Yes.I'm fine. I just ran all the way down here. I needed to tell you something." Harry grinned behind Ron's back, Hermione ignored him.  
"Go on." Ron pressed.  
"Well, I've been thinking and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for getting mad at you about this whole Isabel thing. I know there are things that you want to keep secret in your life, and this was one of them. So I'm sorry I got mad at you, and that I sort of egged you on yesterday." She rushed. Ron stood there confused. Hermione saw this and continued. "So now that I got that out, you should get down the Quidditch pitch. Good luck." Giving him a hug, she stood on her tiptoes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Umm.yeah, thanks." Ron stammered as his cheeks turned the color of his hair. She turned and walked back down the hall. After a moment or two of staring down the hall at Hermione's departing figure, Ron suddenly realized Harry was laughing beside him. "That sure was interesting." He said straightening himself up.  
"Yeah it was, as well as that red color your cheeks are wearing." Harry laughed. "Oh shut up. Lets get down to the pitch." Ron tried to but he just couldn't hide a smile.  
  
Harry took his place at the table were the rest of the Gryffindor  
team. Ron went over and stood with the other people trying out. Ron  
noticed that most of them were not nearly cut out for the job.  
"Hi Ron! Well, the competition will be fierce today. I mean look at  
all of the people here!" Seamus Finnigan said after walking over. He  
then leaned closer to Ron and whispered, "Some of those third years  
over there are saying that somebody has a new Thunderbolt! But of  
course this was through the grape vine."  
Ron raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Ron was about to say some thing  
back to Seamus when Harry's voice rang out and silenced the crowd.  
"Er, hello everyone. Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. As  
much as I would like to be able to accept all of you to our team, er,  
I can't." Most people snorted in amusement at this. "Well, lets  
start. Angelina will give you directions." Harry quickly sat down.  
Angelina, glaring at Harry stood up and said, "Okay, first time up  
everyone will fly up and ride around the course as fast as you can,  
following the loopy floating flag course. The ten fastest times will  
win. Any questions?" The short silence convinced her and she then  
shouted out, "Well, let the games begin!" She ignored the stares and  
sat down. She checked the list and read out, "We'll do the youngest  
ones first, so Arthur Demsfield, your up."  
The third year mounted his broom and got about ten feet off the ground  
when he slipped off and fell to the ground. He was carried off with a  
broken wrist and two girls left with him.  
Angelina checked off all three of their names and moved on. Ron's  
attention came off Caitlin Truman and on to the group of people  
around, something. Ron scooted over to the group and pushed his way to the center. When he got there he saw Isabel Ollivander, holding a brand-new top of the line Thunderbolt LXT.  
".it cost a vaultful but it was worth it." Isabel was saying. She  
looked over at Ron and raised an eyebrow.  
A kid cried out, " Ride it for us!" Taking his cue Ron said, "Or can  
you not handle such a big broom."  
Isabel glared at him and said in retort, "Oh I can ride it, and you'll  
see that I can."  
Ron said back to her, "Right, and how will we be so sure?"  
"Because it's my turn to take the course." With that Isabel took her  
broom to the starting line and mounted.  
Angelina shouted start and Isabel took off. The watchers weren't able  
to really take in the wonder of it because 47 seconds later Isabel  
landed.  
The field was silent until two voices started cheering, "Go Izzy, go  
Izzy!" Ron nearly lost his head when he saw it was none other than  
his own two brothers.  
Suddenly about seven people left right there. One of them muttered  
something about how, "Nobody will ever pass this with a Thunderbolt in  
the running."  
Fortunately Ron's mind wasn't on Isabel, but it was on the fact that  
now there were only 12 people there. Slowly waltzing over to Angelina  
he peeked at the list. The time he had to beat was 1 minute 5  
seconds. Smiling he went back to the group of contestants.  
Angelina wrote down Isabel's time and then yelled out, "Okay, listen.  
If anyone gets a better time than a minute and five seconds your in  
the semifinals. So with that being said, Ronald Weasley, your up."  
Ron went to the starting point and cracked his knuckles. "This should  
be." He was about to end with fun but Angelina called out, "Go!"  
Ron swooped around and nearly ran full force into a flag. He swerved  
out of the way just in time. When he got to the large dive he did it  
with such agility even Isabel was filled with awe. He pulled out and  
landed with a time of 51 seconds.  
"Not as good as me, but still good." Isabel said calmly.  
Ron looked at her and said, "Oh you know I was the best at that dive!"  
Ron looked up at Harry starting over to them. Not really wanting the  
praise to go to Isabel he met Harry half way.  
"Wow, that was some flying." Harry said. "But don't get too cocky,  
you still have the next round. You know, the one that DECIDES WHO THE  
KEEPER IS GOING TO BE!" Harry looked at Ron very seriously.  
"Sod off! God, I know that there's one more round." Harry watched Ron  
walk off muttering something like, "Sounds like my mom."  
Harry shook his head and then went over to Isabel. "Hey, you were  
amazing." He thought about what he had said and quickly added in,  
"Your flying I mean."  
Isabel started laughing. Wow her eyes look beautiful when she laughs.  
She regained her composure and said, "Well, I did have a little  
help."  
Harry frowned and began, "Izzy, I'm going to have to disqualify you if  
you were cheating."  
"No, no, no! I meant my broom." She looked at him and he then  
mouthed, "Oh." Isabel laughed again, causing Harry to inch closer to  
her.  
"What are you doing?" Isabel asked when he got noticeably closer.  
Realizing what was happening Harry jumped back. "Sorry, I just, I  
mean, it was, and you see, er."  
Isabel stepped closer to him and said softly, "It's fine, I know what  
you wanted."  
They both leaned in for a kiss when Harry grabbed her arms and stopped  
them. "Not here, they'll think things." He trailed off and went back  
to sit with the rest of the team.  
Isabel bit her lip and went back to the group of contestants to await  
new instructions.  
Ron, who was the only person watching Harry and Isabel went up to him  
and glared. Once Harry realized why Ron was suddenly upset Ron said,  
"Listen, I don't think I want to know what happened between you and  
Isabel, but I do want to see the list of people who passed.  
"Fine." Harry muttered as he handed over the list. "Let the other  
people see too!" He said. Ron looked at the list and read off the names:  
  
Greta Fabian Year- 8  
Ulrich Trenton Year- 4  
Wyatt Judke Year- 3  
Ursula McDermott Year- 6  
Peter Haverson Year- 7  
Ronald Weasley Year- 5  
Ruth Surber Year- 7  
Ginny Weasley Year- 4  
Colin Creevey Year- 5  
Isabel Ollivander ? Year- 5   
Ron looked back at Isabel's name. Harry has a smiley face next to  
Isabel' name, what's up with that? Ignoring this as best as he gave  
the list back to Harry.  
Meanwhile Isabel had been engaged in a heated argument over whoever  
did the best. She had been ruled out ages ago, on account of her  
flying so fast.  
"I personally think Seamus Finnigan." Ursula was saying, "He flew  
slow, but very carefully."  
"No way, he was too careful!" Peter shouted.  
Isabel rolled her eyes and glanced back at Harry. She had been doing  
that a lot those few minutes. Finally she saw Angelina coming over.  
"Okay listen up people, the final test is us Chasers are going to  
throw ten pitches at you. The person who catches the most is the new  
keeper."  
The contestants all nodded, understanding how "simple" it would be.  
Angelina smirked and said, "Alright, now it's going to be opposite  
this time, it'll go for the oldest people first. She had Greta go,  
who caught three pitches. And then there was Peter Haverson who  
caught five. Soon it was the 5th year's turn. Angelina called  
Isabel's name. She flew quickly up to the goals and stretched her arms. When she saw the Chasers coming she easily swerved around, catching the first five throws. She nearly missed the sixth, but Isabel did a backwards dive and caught it just in time. The seventh pitch was thrown and Isabel missed by a hair. Katie Bell came flying toward her and threw the Quaffle. The ball came at breakneck speed toward her head. Ducking just in time she missed the ball, but saved herself from a concussion. The last two she caught, wowing the audience with her speed. Isabel landed and went over to Harry.  
"You okay?" Harry asked after looking at a very shaken up Isabel.  
She snapped back into the now and said, "That quaffle, did you see how  
close it came TO MY HEAD?"  
Harry laughed at how scared she was and said, "That's Quidditch for  
you toots." Suddenly stopping himself and thinking back at what he  
said he muttered, "Did I just say toots?"  
Isabel, blushing in embarrassment, nodded. Harry laughed and got her  
to loosen up.  
Ron suddenly came running up and said, "Did you see that! I did that  
star-fish thing! There's a name for it, I just can't remember." Ron,  
noticing the confused look on Harry's face said, "Oh, you weren't  
looking."  
Harry was about to apologize when Isabel said, "No, he saw. Both of  
us were watching."  
Ron said, "Good! Then you saw how cool it was?"  
"Er, yeah, totally brilliant." Harry mumbled.  
Ron just kept rambling on while Harry and Isabel nodded along with  
him. "So in the end I ended up with eight."  
"Hey the same as me!" Isabel said absent-mindedly.  
Ron looked at Harry for clarification who said, "We vote at the end so  
it doesn't matter."  
The three looked at each other for about five minutes just thinking  
their own things.  
Finally Angelina called out, "Okay! There were four people who got  
eight, so we have to vote on them." A few people grumbled but  
Angelina still continued, "The last four are Ron Weasley, Ginny  
Weasley, Isabel Ollivander, and Colin Creevey." The other six people  
drifted off the field talking amongst themselves about the tryouts.  
Colin, Ginny, Ron, and Isabel all went up to the teams stand and  
waited for the votes. This process took no time at all. It seemed as  
though each team member had already made up his or her mind on who  
should be on the team. In fact the only person who seemed to have any  
trouble deciding was Harry.  
Finally when all the votes were collected and Angelina started reading  
them out. "Ron Weasley. GIRL POWER Ginny Weasley. Ron Weasley.  
Isabel, Isabel. Now, the deciding vote goes to." Angelina unfolded  
the last paper and read out, "Ronald Weasley is the new Keeper!"  
The clapping for Ron was interrupted by Fred and George getting up and  
storming off to the castle.  
"What's up with them?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper.  
"They voted for Isabel and she didn't win." Harry replied. "But  
that's just my opinion."  
Ron shrugged and followed the other six people going up to the castle.  
  
Please review! No flames please I'm just trying to write like I like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world is the work of the  
wonderful J.K. Rowling! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Hey everyone!! Can you believe 2 chapters in the same week.that's got to be a record for me? Thanks for reading. Please review.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Oy, Hermione!" Ron called, with a goofy grin on his face as he and Harry walked through the portrait. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, and glanced over at Harry. When Harry nodded Hermione grew a wide smile.  
"So Ron what's the verdict?" She asked, the smile tugging the corner of her lips.  
"I made the team, 'Mione. Me, Ron Weasley made the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He shouted. Everyone in the Common Room went on with what there were doing.not caring. "Well don't just stand there Hermione, rejoice! Celebrate!"  
Hermione laughed, "what am I suppose to celebrate the fact that another one of my best friends is in a sport that they can easily kill themselves in?" She joked.  
"Of course you are!" Then Ron did something no one expected. He ran over to Hermione, and took the book out of her hands. He picked her up by he waist and twirled her around. holding he tightly.  
"Ronald Weasley, put me down." Hermione tried to look stern but Harry knew she was enjoying it.  
"Alright alright, but your sucking the fun out of this day." Ron gently rested her feet on the ground, his hands still resting on her hips. They were inches away from each other and all Ron could do was think of how badly he wanted to kiss those lips of hers.  
"You better be glad that I know what page I stopped on, Mr. Weasley." Hermione whispered, her hands holding onto his shoulders.  
"Attention everyone." Both Ron and Hermione's heads turned toward the door, where Fred was standing. "Do you want to do the honors George?" He asked, his mischievous grin identical to his twin's. "Why thank you Fred. I want you all here to look at the newest and most valuable member of the Quidditch Team: Isabel Ollivander." Isabel walked into the room with her broom in hand. Ron's jaw just about dropped. He let go of Hermione and turned to them. "What are you talking about.I'm keeper." His face grew red. Hermione placed on hand on his shoulder once again. "Now Ron I'm sure they don't mean that she has taken over your position. His new position." Hermione emphasizes. Making sure to meet Isabel straight in the eye. "You should listen to your little girly friend Ron," Hermione blushed, no one could tell if Ron did. Seeing that his face was already red. "Isabel is our replacement player." Harry now spoke, looking very confused. "Since when is there a replacement player?" He was afraid it was all a joke. "There never has been one. Not until now that is." Fred replied, very pleased with himself. "Fred and I had a little chat with good old Dumbledore. He agreed that each team should have a replacement, just in case. And since we have Potter on our team we'll need a replacement.'" By the time George was finished Ron was already up the stairs and in his room.  
Everyone came and congratulated Isabel. Harry was about to join in when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Do you think he's ok?" She asked in a whisper.  
"Uh. yeah. He should be ok." Harry stammered.  
Hermione frowned at him, "If your not going to do your job as best friend than I'll do it for you." She turned briskly and marched up to the boys dormitories.  
  
'What are they thinking? Their my brothers, shouldn't they be the least happy for me?' Ron thought. 'What did they mean by Hermione being my little girly-' His thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the door.  
"Go away Harry," He began. The tap came again. Taking the pillow from over his head he sat up and opened the door. "I said go away-"  
"No you said Harry go away. I'm certainly not Harry." Hermione said. 'No you sure aren't'' was all Ron could think, seeing her womanly figure standing in front of him. "May I come in?"  
"Uh. yeah sure why not." He mumbled. 'Hermione in my bedroom.not a good thing.not a good thing at all.'  
"Are you ok Ron? That was pretty awful what they did to you." She stepped into the room and took a seat on his trunk.  
Ron ran his hand through his hair. "Uh-yeah. I'm fine. It's normal you know, then doing that sort of thing." He said, nervously.  
Hermione looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "You don't deserve that though. You tried so hard." She finished softly.  
Ron looked at her carefully, as if trying to find out where she was going. "It's ok Hermione. I mean its just Fred and George." He strode over towards the bed, but was stopped when Hermione jumped up from the trunk.  
"I can't believe they would choose Isabel over their brother."  
"I know what you mean. I wish that I could just use this Prefect badge," Ron pointed to the shiny object on his nightstand. "to punish them.just once."  
Hermione smiled, "that would be using your power for evil instead of good."  
"Yeah. where's Harry anyway? I thought he'd be the one up here." Ron asked.  
Hermione hesitated, "he downstairs." she trailed off.  
Ron's face fell. "I bet you anything he didn't see that star thingy." He mumbled. Hermione's wrinkled her nose in confusion.  
"What star thing? I'd like to hear about it." Ron bought his eyes up to met hers and smiled.  
"It happened during try-outs. I remember Harry telling me about it after he read Quidditch Through the Ages." His face lit up as he explained to Hermione, never missing a detail.  
  
Harry waited anxiously for Isabel to get out of the crowd of Gryffindors. When she emerged she started over to him quickly. "Man that was a rush."  
"Congregations, I can't believe your on the team." Harry exclaimed. He followed Isabel over to the couches.  
"Thanks.Fred and George are terrific and debating with the teachers." She laughed. "I understand you voted for Ron though?"  
Harry scratched the back of his head. "Yeah.you know he's my best friend. I can't just ditch him at his time of need."  
"Don't worry Harry I understand, besides it's not like you owed me anything." Isabel said, laughing nervously.  
Harry smiled, "I guess not." They both sat there. Silence began creeping into the room as everyone went into there dorms. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I.well I don't really know what happened." Harry finally spoke.  
'He didn't want it to happen god how could you be so stupid.' Isabel eyes fell down to the floor. "I know," she said quietly, "It was weird what happened. I don't know why I kissed you either." 'Wait what if its because I'm a bad kisser? Am I a bad kisser?' She thought.  
As if reading her mind Harry replied, "It's not that I didn't like it. " She felt relief rush over her. "It's just I think its just not the right time and all."  
"You mean Ron doesn't think it's the right time, or that I'm even the right girl." Isabel was now staring him straight in the eye.  
"I.I don't know." He stammered, as he brushed his hand through his hair.  
"I guess I understand.sort of. But you know that he can't choose for you." She stood, and helped Harry up off the couch. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, it's the weekend, the four of us should do something."  
"Yeah." He said weakly as she began walking up the stairs.  
~*~  
  
"Do you want to play chess Hermione?" Isabel asked, "I can get my board upstairs."  
"No, I'm not very good." Hermione answered, stretching her legs out as she sat on the floor. "I didn't know you played chess Isabel?"  
"Of course. I'm the master of the board!" She let out a very original evil laugh.  
"I doubt your as good as Ron, he always wins." Harry said, bitterly. He slumped down on the floor next to Hermione. "Know matter how hard I try he always beats me."  
"Don't be a sore loser Harry, how do you think I feel? I've never won a game." Hermione said, patting him on the head.  
"That's because chess is about strategizing, something you can't fine in books." Ron stated, laying back on the couch, hands behind his head. "You got to be born with the talent I guess."  
Hermione just rolled her eyes, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Do you mind Harry?"  
Harry lent back against chair and shook his head. "So are you two going to play or not?"  
Ron felt a pang of jealousy over Harry, and answered, "If you really want to lose Isabel then that's fine with me."  
"Don't be too arrogant Ron," Hermione mumbled.  
Harry laughed, "she's right. You've never seen Isabel play before."  
  
"And you have?" Ron glared.  
"Just play the game Ron." Isabel replied.  
Ron shrugged and went up to the dorms to get his chess board. When he came back he found that Isabel had taken his seat on the couch. "That's my seat." He complained.  
"Too bad.I guess you get the floor." Isabel nodded toward the spot next to Hermione. Ron did a double take and his new spot and smiled inwardly. "You'll be white," he replied, setting up the pieces.  
"No, I much rather be black." Isabel said coolly. She whipped the chess board around so the black was facing her. "White moves first," she smiled.  
Taking a deep breath Ron moved his first pawn out. Isabel started by doing the same as Ron. She continued to copy his moves, until he took her castle with his knight. "Knights are my favorite pieces, check." He said quietly. She examined the board then moved her queen out to take his knight. "Queen are my favorite, they do that most damage."  
Ron could almost see her smiling. He looked down at the board and tried to concentrate. Harry interrupted his thoughts. "Ron, I need to use the bathroom." Ron looked up, "can you help me out here." Harry was gesturing to Hermione who was sleeping on his shoulder.  
"Uh.yeah, yeah sure." He stammered. Harry gently place Hermione's head on Ron's right shoulder and got up to use the loo.  
Ron could feel Hermione hot breath on his neck. He looked down at her; a couple of her wild curls were scattered around to frame her childlike face. There was no sign of her chocolaty colored eyes.  
"Ron?" His head snapped up. "The game?" Isabel said, holding back a laugh.  
"Yeah sorry." Feeling his cheeks grow red, he looked down at the board and tried to concentrate. 'Don't pay any attention to Hermione, she's just a friend that is using you as a pillow.' He told himself. 'Just a friend.' He felt he breath again, 'Ok maybe you should wrap this game up.come on think.'  
He moved his bishop right in harms way and waited. Isabel reached for her queen, then took the bait. Next Ron moved his castle so it was in line with her king. "Checkmate." He replied. She looked down at the board amazed.  
"How.I didn't even see that. Did you plan my queen taking your knight and bishop. You couldn't have." She uttered in disbelief.  
"Of course I did. I'm the true Master of the Board." He lied, bringing his arms up in the air.  
"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get ready for dinner."  
Ron slid his arms down and rested them around Hermione's shoulder after Isabel was out of sight. There were only three first in the room and he'd been waiting to do that for a while. 'She feels so good. I wish I could do it when she's actually awake.' Suddenly Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Ron?" She jumped, "I could have sworn I was laying on Harry's arm."  
"Ah.he's taking a pee." He blurted out.  
"Oh. Well who won the game." She asked backing out of his embrace.  
"I did. Of course."  
"You're so arrogant sometimes Ron." She laughed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to go and umm get ready for dinner. I'll see you in a bit."  
Ron watched her leave, until Harry blocked his way. "What was that about?" "Nothing." Ron answered cleaning up his chess game.  
"Your ears are reddening again, mate."  
"Shut up."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the Great Hall, as Dumbledore began his announcements. "Good evening everyone. I have a couple announcements before dinner will begin. First of all as you all probably have heard, thanks to the concerns of Fred and George Weasley each Quidditch House Team will have a 'extra' player on their teams." "Yeah thanks to my know good rotten brothers." Ron muttered. "This player will take the place of another player if they happen to get hurt. We are only allowing one player though. The try-out dates will be posted on the bulletin board in your Common Rooms. Secondly Mr. Filch as asked me to remind you all that dungbomb statues are strictly forbidden in the corridors." Dumbledore continued, "Now with that said let your stomachs get full." Plates began filling with everything you could imagine. Harry grabbed a couple drum sticks and started putting potatoes on his plate when Isabel came in and sat across from him. "Want some?" He asked. "No thanks. I'm not very hungry." She answered quickly. "At least have some bread Isabel." Hermione passed a slice. "Thanks," She mumbled, when something across the room caught her eye. Ron glanced around and saw Malfoy staring over. He mouthed something to Isabel that he couldn't make out and she nodded slowly. "I got to go guys. I.I have some homework to finish." ' Ron watched her disappear through the doors. Malfoy got up a few seconds later and followed. 'What are they up too?' He wondered. "Harry, Come on I need your help with some Quidditch stuff." He said. "Ron it's dark outside. You can't go out now." Hermione exclaimed. "Come on Harry, we aren't going outside Hermione." Before either had time to question, Ron pulled Harry's arm and walked through the door. "I'll never understand him." Hermione muttered.  
  
Isabel scurried around the corner looking back more than she was forward. Harry and Ron looked at each other and started to follow. They went around another corner and found a dead end. "She went this way though." Ron said in exasperation. Harry just shrugged and looked around. Ron leaned against a wall but instead of giving a sigh of defeat he screamed like a girl. The wall was not a wall, but a hologram-like picture of a wall. Harry walked through it and laughed at Ron. "Did you hear yourself?" Harry taunted. "Just like Ginny." Ron retorted with, "How do you know how she screams?" "You." Harry began but was cut short by whispers coming from around yet another corner. He beckoned Ron to follow and they crept toward the sound. "You can't keep running. It's there, in your very blood, and you'll have to answer to it someday." A male voice said. Harry and Ron hid behind a suit of armor and peeked at the talking people. They saw Isabel standing in the middle of a large corridor with a familiar sliver-blonde guy circling her. Isabel looked at him with a vacant expression and said slowly, "Draco, I don't need to be warned what's in my blood. I have a good enough idea on my own. And I'm not running from it either." Draco stopped the circling and walked closer to her. He said with a distasteful menace, "Oh but Isabel, you are running. Maybe not from your blood," Draco turned his voice into a whisper that Ron and Harry had trouble hearing, "but you are running from your density. Isabel, love, your running from me." He held her chin and kissed her lightly. Isabel tore away and stepped back. She wiped her lips as though there was blood there. Looking back at Draco she screamed, "No! I'm not running from you!" Tears sprung to her eyes as she starred Draco down. "I'm not running from my destiny either." Draco picked his words carefully and then said, "But you are. You know the plans. The ones your mother wanted for you." "No!" Isabel screamed again. "Listen Draco, that part of me is dead. There is no destiny anymore. Just leave me alone. My sights have moved on." "To who?" Draco asked suddenly. "Not Potter, I hope?" He laughed and then continued, "You really want him? That's rich!" Isabel glared and said, "Draco, go away. I'm working here." With that she turned on her heel and left. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to a picture and said, "Shisa," and disappeared into a hole behind it. Harry and Ron stared at each other for a spell, and then looked back at the corridor. "Can you believe that?" Ron said looking back at Harry. "No," Harry said in amazement, still trying to comprehend. "We know the Slytherin password!" Ron stared back at Harry and then said, "Did you not see the conversation that just occurred?" Harry closed his eyes and then looked over at Ron. He said slowly, "Yeah, um, I was trying to forget that little detail." The two started walking back to the common room and they discussed the conversation.  
"She said that she was working here Harry, that means she's trying to get to you, to hurt you." Ron said.  
Harry whispered grimly, "I know Ron. I was there, and I saw the whole thing. Unfortunately." Ron looked at Harry with a very stern face and said, "Stay away from her Harry. I don't want you getting hurt." Harry nodded. They got up to the portrait hole and climbed in, the events of that night replaying in both of their minds.  
"You two have had me worried sick." Hermione started as soon as they walked into view. "Practicing Quidditch?"  
"Sorry Hermione." Harry replied pathetically.  
Her facial expression immediately softened. "Harry what's wrong? Ron what happened?"  
"It's nothing, I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow Herm." Pointing her finger she was about to correct him. When Ron shushed her.  
"Don't. He's not thinking clearly." Ron began walking toward his room when Hermione tugged on his arm.  
"You can't just not tell me. what happened Ron?" Her eyes were full of concern.  
Ron was washed over with a wave of guilt. He had let her worry, and was about to do it again. "He just found some stuff out about Isabel, here sit down." When the both were seated Ron explained everything he had heard.  
When he finished Hermione's eyes had fallen to her lap. "I can't believe Isabel is some kind of Death Eater thing. She's so young and I trusted her." Ron heard a sob come from her.  
"Hermione there is nothing to worry about. Ok? We just have to keep Harry away from her. At all costs." He lifted her chin up to meet her eyes.  
"Of course we do, it's just it gets me thinking. Who else is in this school... who else can hurt us." Ron grabbed her hands in his, something he has never done before.  
"Right now Isabel is the biggest suspect. Hermione don't worry about anyone else. Harry and I will protect you from anyone else out there. I promise." He whispered.  
"I know you both will. I'm going to go to bed I think.enough stuff to think about in one day." She let out a very small laugh, and whispered a soft "Thanks' in his ear and went up to her dorm. Ron followed the suit up to the boys dormitory.  
  
Hermione walked into her dormitory and closed the door. She looked up to see Isabel by the pitcher and basin scrubbing frantically.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with one eyebrow raised.  
Isabel looked up wide-eyed at Hermione and said almost too quickly, "Washing. Yes, I'm washing my face!"  
Hermione's eyebrow raised more and she said curiously, "The why does it seem like your trying to wash away your skin."  
Isabel stopped scrubbing and began to towel her face dry. Through that she answered, "Just because I wanted to wash, alright?" She stopped and smiled up at Hermione.  
Hermione squeezed out a smile back before blurting out, "And maybe to get rid of, say, DRACO'S KISS?"  
Isabel spun around and asked in a quavering voice, "Where does this come from?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. She looked up and Isabel with a sneer and said, "You know, I really thought I could trust you."  
Isabel tried to protest but Hermione closed her hangings and fell silent. She looked around, trying to find some sort of comfort, but found none. With tears in her eyes, she crawled into bed, and wondered what she should do.  
  
Please review! No flames please I'm just trying to write like I like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world is the work of the  
brilliant author J.K. Rowling!  
Don't you just love her! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Hey! I know it's been a long time for this chapter, so I hope it's up to your liking. I tried to get this chapter out when I finished it so there may be some mistakes that I missed. I apologize for that. I'm almost done with Chapter 7 so that should be up sometime soon. If anyone out there is very good at grammar and would like to be my proofreader I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The morning came around quickly for Harry, he hadn't slept much. The scene of Draco kissing Isabel kept rolling around in his head. He had had so many problems and trust issues earlier in his life, he should have known not to trust her. 'But she seemed so nice. She was sweet.' He kept telling himself as he laid wide wake.  
"Harry, you going to get up?" A voice came from behind the hanging. It was all to familiar for Harry not to recognize it.  
"I'm up Ron, just thinking." He answered sulkily.  
The maroon fabric was pulled away quickly, to reveal his best friend and the bright sun from the window. He put his hand over his eyes, blocking it. "You better be thinking about Quidditch." Ron said. Harry stared up at the arch of his bed.  
"I'd be lying if I said I was." He replied.  
Ron sat there in silence before he realized what Harry was talking about. "Come on, Harry don't think about that. You'll be depressed all day. You don't want to be sulking around when we work with the Griffins today do you? Sound like fun huh?" Ron laughed, though Harry could tell he was faking. The news about Isabel brought them all the reality again. Voldemort is back, plain and simple. Harry hadn't really thought about that night in the graveyard much since he got back to Hogwarts, since Isabel. Now those memories just came crashing down to him. Without realizing it Harry had sat up, and was now looking at Ron.  
"I'll get up. I'll meet you down at breakfast."  
"You better," Ron replied as he wrinkled up his nose. "And take a shower you reek." That comment earned Ron a whack in the head from Harry.  
  
By the time Harry managed to roll out of bed, everyone from his dormitory was absent. Grabbing a towel from the stack by the sinks, Harry stepped into the shower. The hot water poured down him. 'Ron was right, I smell.'  
"Harry! Hermione and I are getting hungry, hurry up!" Ron shouted into the bathroom.  
"I'm coming." He yelled back. When he was done washing he climbed out and changed into his uniform. "Today is going to be pure joy." He mumbled.  
"Finally, what took you so long?" Hermione asked when Harry started down the stairs.  
"Just tired." He answered simply.  
Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Harry looked at them confused until Ron saw Harry staring and put on a smile. "Ok well I'm hungry, let's go and get some food."  
"Is that all you think about Ron?" Hermione stated normally.  
"No, I think about Quidditch, my friends, and food." Ron retorted, smirking.  
Harry grinned at Ron's statement and decided to have fun with it. "So Ron why would you have to think about your friends, like Hermione example?" He said, watching Ron's ears turn red. They have been doing that a lot lately.  
"Well, you know, um I think about her, er well being and all." Ron said, glaring at Harry.  
"Why would you need to worry about my well being? I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself Ron." Hermione argued, placing her hands on her hips.  
Ron reddened even more, if that was possible. "Well I mean to say I look out for both you and Harry's well being. We look out for each other."  
  
Harry eyed him curiously, wanting to edge him further. Ron's constant glare stopped him. "Suits me." He began instead. "Let's go then."  
Silently the trio made there way down to the Great Hall. When they got there it looked as if everyone was there. 'Even Isabel,' Harry noted. She was sitting where she normally sat, next to Fred and George. Isabel met his eyes and didn't break away. He stared at her hard, almost a glare. Disappointed she looked down at her plate.  
"Harry come on let's eat." Ron called. Harry sat next to Ron on the bench and roughly stabbed a pancake with his fork, bringing it to his plate.  
Fred glanced over there way, "Boy Harry, no need to violent. You can have the cake." He joked.  
"Of course he might have been just trying to kill the pancake." George chimed in.  
"Well Harry if that's the case I'm pretty sure it's already dead." Fred continued, receiving a look to kill from Hermione. "Unless you believe it's alive then that's fine." Fred finished, going back to his eggs.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't listen Harry. There just being stupid." George turned around to face Hermione about to retort when she narrowed her eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out and turned back around.  
  
"How do you do that?" Ron asked, impressed. "Just stop them from talking back?"  
Hermione shrugged, "just call it a gift."  
  
Isabel wondered to class alone after breakfast. Hermione had not talked to her since that night before. 'How did she even know about that.kiss?' Isabel asked herself. She had been wondering all night/morning. 'I know I didn't tell her about it. And she was up in the Common Room when I got back. She even answered a question in Transfiguration for me. It just doesn't make sense.' The worse part about the whole so far was Harry's stare. Or glare as she would have described it. 'What did it mean? Did Hermione tell him something about the kiss?' Isabel's mind was so confused. Popping out of her trance she heard a very loud, familiar screech. As she made her way down to Hagrid's she finally saw it, and froze. Griffins. A creature that Isabel did not want to have to deal with. Yet was the exact on the Hagrid was teaching them about. Two Griffins sat on a little wooden table right in front of Hagrid's cottage. One was black and one was amber. They looked so beautiful yet so hurtful with there talons and beaks. It sent a shiver down her, as she realized she'd have to go to them.  
Suddenly Isabel heard voices behind her. They became louder and louder as they grew closer. Finally she was able to match the voice with it's owner.  
"I knew we were going to be late. Why did you have to eat four muffins? Did you really need them?" Hermione scolded. Isabel guessed it was directed to Ron.  
"it's not my fault the house-elves made muffins today." Ron argued. "We never get muffins."  
Isabel knew Hermione had rolled her eyes. She turned around to greet them. As she did she was knocked down by a strong figure. "Sorry." He muttered looking up from the ground. He reached his hand out for hers when he met her eyes, and saw who she was. Harry dropped his hand to his side and stood up. Not saying a word he continued after Hermione and Ron.  
"Well thanks for the help." She mumbled sarcastically, standing up. Slowly she made her way to the rest of the students.  
"'Now everyone is here I'm guessing? Now like I said last week we are going to be looking at some real Griffins. If you all want to come around the table we'll start the feeding." Hagrid stated. Everyone slowly gathered around the table, giving the bird like creature fearful looks. Isabel stayed to the back of the group, where she watched over Lavender and Parvati's shoulders.  
"Can any one remember what we should be feeding them?" Hagrid asked, grinning. One hand shot up. "Hermione?"  
Isabel glanced over to her left and waited for Hermione's answer. Hermione straightened herself up and said, "since in the wild Griffins eat nothing but rare meat, it would be best to feed that just that."  
"Very good, I see you've read your notes over." Hermione blushed at Hagrid's comment. "Now each of ya can come over here and take out a small rat." Before he could go on Hagrid was interrupted by a couple of girls shrieking in disgust. Isabel wrinkled her nose, dead rats, that sound's tasty. Eesh. "Oh come on now. Like I was saying you'll each get a chance to feed a Griffin. There are only a handful of wizards or witches that can befriend one of these animals, so be careful." Isabel looked out of the corner of her eye at Draco, she could see Harry had the same thought. She wasn't in that class third year, but in the hospital wing. Though she did hear the story from Draco, who was in the bed next to her after that day.  
The two Griffins were not surprisingly separated. The amber one was fed by the Gryffindors and the black was fed by the Slytherins. Isabel stayed in the back of the huddle, the rat's tail between her fingers. It was awful.  
"It won't eat." Parvati whined. She thrusted the rat up to the Griffin.  
"It's only good with certain wizards or witches." Hermione repeated Hagrid's comment earlier. "Let me try." She stepped cautiously up to the creature and held the rat out in the palm of her hand. The griffin looked at it curiously and then gazed over to Isabel. Without a warning the animal pushed itself up off the table and above the students heads. Hermione fall backwards, and was caught by Ron, with Harry right beside him. Most of the students screamed as the griffin rose and then fell in front of Isabel. It's mouth open under the rat.  
She didn't jump or get startled in anyway, instead she looked up at the group around her looking embarrassed.  
"Well feed it." One of the Slytherins shouted. Isabel stared back at the griffin and let go of the rat, making it fall directly in it's mouth.  
"How did you do that?" Seamus questioned, stepping forward out of the circle that had been formed around the duo.  
"I, well I.I don't really know."  
Hagrid, who had been quiet the whole time, plowed through the students and handed Isabel another rat. "Try the other one." He said quietly.  
She wiggled the rat a little in her hand and the black griffin flew over. She dropped the rat in it's mouth like the last one. Suddenly the a loud bell rang out and everyone took one last look at Isabel and grabbed their things to get to the next class.  
Isabel walked away slowly, not wanting the griffins to follow. She bent down a grabbed her bag and heard Ron whisper, "freaky" as he, Harry, and Hermione walked by.  
  
"Fred, George do I really have to go today? I mean I'm not going to get to play in the first game anyways. Besides there all going to stare, I'm guessing the word on the griffins got out be now?" Isabel pleaded as the twins and herself made there way down to the Quidditch pitch for there first practice of the season.  
"Of course your going." Fred replied picking up his pace.  
"What was the deal with that griffins thing anyway?" George asked, matching Fred strides.  
Isabel sighed, "it's a long story. Which I don't exactly want to explain."  
Fred looked back at her and grinned. "Whatever you say, but we'll find out somehow." He winked and turned his eyes back to the field.  
"I doubt it, I've learned some tricks from you two not to mention I have my own."  
"Ha ha, you think we don't have any tricks up our sleeve?" George replied scan the sky. "Looks like we're a little late."  
Isabel followed his gaze, he was right. The rest of the team was up on their brooms taking their rounds around the pitch. "We better get up there." She took a deep breath and mounted her broom. All of her stress melted away as she soared higher up. There was nothing like a nice fly. Closing her eyes she felt the wind blow through her hair. Everything and everyone seemed to disappear.  
"Hey, what is she doing here? She's just a extra." Ron's voice yelled causing to nearly tumble off her broom.  
"That's entirely the point, prat." Fred cried back, flying passed Ron, slapping him in the back of the head.  
"She's needs practice too." George followed, doing the same as Fred.  
  
"But, it's not like she has to play." Ron retorted, not wanting to back down. He had got better at that with his continuous fights with Hermione.  
"Harry will you please inform your friend here that Isabel needs practice because she is part of the team?" Ron looked back at his best friend. Isabel's gaze fell on him as well.  
Harry exhaled deeply before answering, "they're right Ron. Isabel's on the team, she needs practice." Ron looked amazed.  
"But Harry-"  
"No Ron, I'm captain and I say Isabel gets to practice." Harry said dryly, not in your average captain commanding voice. "We'll start with the usual. Ron get over by the goals, Angelina, Katie, Alicia you three throw the quaffles at him. And well Fred, George you two just do what you normally do I guess." When he finished he floated lower on the ground.  
"Got to go, just go ask Harry what it is you should do." George whispered into Isabel's ear. Isabel just put on a small smile and started her way down to Harry.  
"Um, Harry?" She asked, nervously. He had been cold to her all day. "What should I do?"  
Harry bent down and unlatched the trunk by his feet. After picking something up he turned to meet Isabel's eyes.  
"You and I are going to go after the snitch. I want to see if your any good as a seeker." His stare intensified. "Up for my plan?"  
Taking a step towards him she gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding- me look and replied softly a simple, "yes."  
Harry didn't break eye contact as he tossed the golden ball up. Isabel was the first to take off. She rose up a couple of feet and scanned the area around her. Squinting she flew in a large circle, no sign of it.  
  
Harry who was right behind did the same only he flew higher up. He didn't understand what he was doing or why he needed to some how prove himself to her, but he just felt like he did. 'Ok snitch, I need you, where are you?' he wondered. After swerving for a few minutes, he took a glance over at the other players. Each of them still doing what he had told them. It was fun to have as much power as he had then.  
Suddenly there was a flicker of gold by Angelina's foot. He didn't know if he was just seeing things or it was actually there until Isabel flew past him at top speed. "Oh no you don't." He muttered, leaning into the Firebolt.  
Her Firebolt 2 was tens times faster than his, and he knew that. Searching his brain for some sort of way to get to it before her, Harry couldn't think of anything. It had moved to Angelina's ear by now, she kept trying to swat it away. Isabel had turned her broom to make it go into a half circle shape, so Harry's only choice was to go straight and see what happens.  
Leaning in more he heighten his speed. With his hand out stretched, he wiggled his fingers in anticipation. Only a few seconds after closing his eyes he felt a round object in his palm. The snitch. Record time. Opening his hand slowly, he smiled.  
"Harry watch out!" A scream came from his right. Before he had anytime to react Isabel came crashing into him. He managed to stay on his broom although Isabel wasn't that lucky. She began falling, as she did she screamed and closed her eyes tightly waiting to hit the ground. Harry though had other plans; he began dived down to her and grabbed a hold of her robe. Quickly he pulled her onto his broom with him.  
"You can open your eyes." He stated gently floating them to the ground.  
Isabel's eyes widen when she realized they had landed safely. "You, you saved me." She gasped.  
"Well I couldn't just let you smash your head in could I?" Harry said, getting off the broom.  
"Thank you." She mumbled sheepishly.  
"Harry are you ok?" Ron yelled running towards them. Harry nodded.  
"We saw you two fall." Alicia explained.  
"We didn't think you'd catch her." Fred replied, through sharp breaths.  
Not taking his eyes off of Isabel Harry whispered a "your welcome," that only she could hear. Her eyes closed, feeling his breath on her neck.  
  
"Well I think that is enough practice for one day, don't you think Harry?" Ron ushered him forward. "It's getting late."  
"Yeah, your right."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Common Room that night. Isabel had retired early to bed.  
"Hermione how can you possibly get 2 rolls on our Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't answer. "Hermione? Herms?"  
Hermione glared up at him from what she was working on. "Don't call me that! How many times do I have to say to tell you?"  
"At least one more." Harry muttered, from his spot on the armchair. Ron laughed when Hermione's narrowed her eyes.  
"Calm down, nothing to get upset about. Now what were you writing that had your head in the clouds?" Ron said, leaning over the table to read whatever it was.  
"It's a journal Ron, not that you really needed to know." She stated being her hand across the paper.  
"Hermione Granger has a journal? Harry can you believe that?" Ron joked.  
Harry glanced up from his stare in the fire. "Huh? Sorry guys I'm getting tired. Time to turn in. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he stood and trudged his way up the stairs.  
"Now why wouldn't I have a journal?" Hermione asked once Harry was out of hearing range.  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know you just don't seem like the kind of person that would have one." Hermione didn't seem pleased with the answered. "So can you help me with this or not?" gesturing towards the rolls of parchment.  
"Um...not." Hermione hastily replied. "You had a week to do it."  
"Fine, don't help then." Chin in his palm Ron went back to rereading his paper.  
After a few minutes passed Ron began sneaking glances at Hermione as she wrote. He knew she was concentrating hard because she would bite her bottom lip very softly. He'd known her for so long he felt like he knew everything about her.  
"What are you staring at?" Hermione snapped, obviously very annoyed.  
Ron cursed himself for staring to long. And thought of an excuse. "You um, you have a bug in your hair."  
Hermione suddenly straightened up, frigid and whispered, "get it out, please."  
Ron's eyes widened at actually being able to touch Hermione's hair. He shook off the shock and made his way to sit next to her. He reached up and picked the 'bug' out of her hair, taking a little longer than necessary Hermione noted.  
"What kind was it?" She asked when he flicked the pretend bug on the floor.  
Ron blurted out he first thing that came to mind. "Spider. It was a spider."  
"You hate spiders, why did you touch one?" She questioned tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion.  
The urge was too strong that Ron lost control. He turned his head and leaned forward. There lips meant for an unmistakable kiss. Shocked for a moment Hermione's eye flew open. She then relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss back. Remembering old romance muggle movies that she had seen, she lifted her hand up to his cheek.  
Feeling he hand Ron pulled his lips off of hers. When she opened her eyes his blue ones looked back at her full of pure terror.  
"Hermione, I shouldn't have done that. That was wrong. I'm so sorry. It was just..." Ron stammered beginning to stand.  
Hermione looked down at her lap for a moment, holding back tears. "It's ok Ron, it was just an impulse. It didn't mean anything." She met his eyes now with total confidence.  
"Yeah, your right an impulse." Ron said, "Harry was right. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Hermione nodded. "Ron, your homework isn't done."  
Ron shrugged and replied, "I'll finish it tomorrow."  
Hermione rolled her eyes whispered as Ron started up the stairs. "Ron please don't tell Harry about this?"  
Ron looked surprised but then nodded and found his way up the stairs.  
  
Please review! No flames please I'm just trying to write like I like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world is the work of the  
brilliant author J.K. Rowling!  
Don't you just love her! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Wow! It's been to long since the last update hasn't it? I hope you all like this chapter. I'm pleased with how it turned out. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Hermione sat in the Common Room the whole night praying that she was just dreaming. That she would wake up any minute. That kiss she shared with Ron had been breathtaking, it didn't feel possible. Of course then he pulled away...and said he was sorry, that is was wrong. After that it had turned into a nightmare. It took everything she had not to cry right there in front of him. Now it was Transfiguration, and her eyes were drooping.  
"Ms. Granger are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, setting her wand on Hermione's goblet that she had just transfigured from a ink bottle.  
Hermione shook her head lightly and replied, "Yes Professor."  
"Good, then will you please tell me why you cup is black when it is supposed to be blue?"  
She glanced at her cup realizing that she was right. Hermione hadn't even noticed. "Oh sorry." Harry gave her a weak smile while Ron's eyes were glued to his goblet, which was full of ink.  
The bell rang and everyone moved out the door, leaving Hermione and Neville gathering their books.  
"Are you sure your ok Hermione. You've never missed the color before." Neville said making his way to her table.  
"I'm fine Neville, just a little tired."  
"Oh ok, if your sure." Not sure how to reply he walked out the door. As Hermione picked up the last of her books, she started out of the classroom behind him.  
Once she turned the corner something grabbed her shoulder making her tighten the hold on her wand. Preparing to cast a curse she aimed it towards whatever was standing behind her.  
"Whoa, put the wand down." The redhead said slowly, putting his arms in the air.  
"You scared me."  
"Oh really I couldn't tell. Listen Hermione..." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on ends. "That little color thing that just happened wasn't caused by last night was it?"  
Hermione winced when he wouldn't make eye contact. "No I just finished telling Neville I was just tired." She mumbled.  
"That's good then...well not that you being tired is good just that you know you weren't um..." He struggled.  
Hermione held her hand up to his mouth. "I get it." She started down the hall, he followed.  
"Ron?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence. He stared up at her telling her that he was listening. "Can we, well I mean do you think that we can just have things go back to normal? Before last night happened?"  
Ron gaze traveled back to his feet, as if thinking of the right thing to say. His brain failed him and he just replied and simple, "sure."  
She nodded, continuing her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Afternoon." Harry replied when Hermione took a seat next to him, and Ron across from him. Hermione looked at him skeptically, his grin was a bit curious for Ron also.  
"Your looking mighty happy, anything you care to share?" She asked grabbing three apple slices.  
Harry's grin grew wider as he answered, "Malfoy insulted Angelina right outside the Hall a few seconds ago."  
Ron choked on his juice. "You're happy about that?"  
"No no no, it's what he got in return for it. It turns out that Fred was walking pass and heard it. Five seconds later Malfoy's laying on the floor, in front of all the Slytherins."  
Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "What did he do?" She said almost annoyed. "It better not be anything too awful."  
Before Harry could continue a hand gripped Hermione's shoulder. "And what would you do Miss Prefect? Give him a detention?" Lee Jordan's voice rang with amusement.  
"As a matter of fact I might." She remarked as she turned to meet his eye. "If I didn't Ron would, wouldn't you Ron?" George now stood right behind him, grinning.  
"I'd like to see him try. Ickle Ronniekins give his big bro a detention. Ha!" Smirking, they shuffled into their seats next to Harry.  
"You under estimate him." Her eyes followed them as the sat down. "He can do things that you would think he doesn't the have guts to do." She smiled to herself and continued, "now what did Fred do?"  
Ron had turned red at Hermione's comment, and was picking at his baked carrots as Harry finished his story. "Well from what I saw he used the leg tying curse."  
"Yeah that's right. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, muttered a few words and next thing you know that old ferret flat on his back. That boy has no balance." George said grabbing a few buns. "Who knew Fred was so touchy her?"  
"So touchy?" Hermione asked, confused.  
"About Angelina. I mean sure they're dating but he's never actually cursed Malfoy before." Lee answered before pointing to Hermione's half- eaten apple pie. "You going to eat that?"  
"Get your own."  
"Fine, just asking. Be a shame to waste food." Shaking his head he and George went on eating.  
After they were finished the trio parted for Potions, Herbology and then History of Magic. Where Professor Binns gave, in Harry's view, his most boring lecture yet that year.  
"Did you two even get any notes taken, throughout that whole speech?" Hermione scolded as they made there way back to the Common Room after classes finished.  
"I'm still a bit tired. And Binns almost put me to sleep." Harry replied, muttering the password.  
"If your that tired then you should get to bed early tonight. It'd be a shame to miss classes just because you were up all night again playing chess or...what ever you did last night."  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "No I have to go over the routines for our first Quidditch game coming up."  
"Quidditch, I'll never understand it." Sighing she plopped down onto the couch. "Have either of you seen Isabel today? She wasn't at lunch."  
"Why do you care?" Ron mumbled.  
"I don't. I was just wondering."  
"Let me excuse myself from your upcoming row. I'm going to bed." Before either of them could deny there fight Harry sped walked his way up the stairs. Truth be told he didn't care about their fight. It was the topic they had started on. Isabel. He still hadn't got over what he heard. I should have made a recheck with Cho. I bet Isabel's some kind of veela. Yeah she had to be...why else would she have made me react the way that I did.  
"Don't try and think about her. Your going to strain your brain." He told himself in the darkness of the dorm. Closing his eyes, he quickly faded into dreamland.  
  
The next few weeks passed by quickly. Quidditch practices were getting tough. Harry began reminding everyone of their former captain, Oliver Wood.  
He forced Isabel every practice to do the job of each player at least once, saying she needed to be in shape to take over anyone's position.  
The night before the first game Angelina and Katie came running into the Common Room, demanding to see Harry. He was sitting on the floor losing at another game of chess.  
"Harry we have a problem." Angelina rushed. "Alicia caught the flu of some sort. She's in the hospital chucking up everything.  
"What?" Harry and Ron cried, shocked. Colin and Dennis Creevey who were watching the game stuck their tongues out at the last information. "Can't Madam Pomfrey fix it?"  
"She can, but the potion won't take in effect till at least tomorrow morning. And Pomfrey's not going to let her out on the field tomorrow afternoon"  
"But we need her tomorrow."  
"Obviously Ron. What are we going to do? We are down a Chaser." Katie asked staring at Harry. All eyes drew to him.  
He looked at his feet and then back up. "It looks like we have to use the sub."  
"Why does she have to play in this game?" Ron asked distastefully, the she being Isabel, as they walked into the lockers rooms before the game.  
"Don't be so bitter about it. Would you rather a Chaser that was throwing up every other goal or do you want one that can fly straight?" Harry said while tugging on his uniform.  
Ron rolled his eyes and finished getting ready. He picked up his less- than-average broom and his stomach turned over.  
"Hi-ya Ron," Fred said gleefully, "You okay? You seem nervous..."  
George popped in and said, "You don't want to mess up do you?"  
Harry looked up and saw the two pestering Ron and said, "Sod off you two, not even Wood had a perfect game."  
"You better not miss one of those goals."  
"Or it will be all your fault. Gryffindor would blame you for eternity. "  
"Do you really want to make a fool of yourself?"  
"I said quit it." He bellowed, finishing his elbow pad. Muttering what sounded like a 'fine then' they continued on to change.  
"Thanks." Ron whispered.  
"No problem, I'm captain after all right? I can make them do anything." He answered grinning.  
Harry and Ron soon were ready to go and went to the small tent set up for plans and such. When they got there, however, they were not alone.  
"Well, somebody got here a little late..." Angelina said in a petty tone as the two boys walked in.  
Ron's temper took control and he said, "What about Fred and George? They aren't here!" Isabel, regardless of this being the first time in a school Quidditch game remarked smartly, "Even I know that they are always late. Also as Angelina was explaining to me that it has become pointless to scold them for it."  
Harry discreetly grabbed Ron's uniform and held him back from mashing Isabel to a pulp. "Uh, the Fred and George issue is done now, we should do the tactics thing. So, uh, yeah..." Harry stumbled out his words. He shook his head and went up to the play board.  
"Okay," Harry said, gaining his composure, "Angelina, Katie, Isabel, you girls do those loopy things and get the ball, forgot the name, into the goal. Ron, you guard our goals. Quaffle! That's the name! Well, I guess I don't have to tell Fred and George what they do because I don't know how to explain this..."  
Isabel saw the awkward position that Harry was in and said, "Just memorize that and apply it to your game."  
"I think Harry could have said that himself Is-a-bel!" Ron put quite a bit of emphasis on the last L.  
Harry didn't say anything just gave Ron a look that said your-crazy- you-know-that. Ron rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself under his breath.  
There was an awkward silence while the team sat there figuring out actually what it is that they had to memorize. After a few minutes they were suddenly disrupted by Madame Hooch walking in and saying briskly, "Game starts soon, get into your entry-way."  
Once she had left Harry said, "Okay, here we go."  
Isabel pulled her cloak tighter around her, attempting to make her shaking seem like a shiver. Unfortunately for her, Harry noticed. "Don't be afraid, I don't think Malfoy will hate you too much if you actually help us win." Harry said in a cruel voice. Isabel frowned and looked down slightly hurt, but shook it off and looked ahead thinking of her tactics. The crowd of citizens outside the entry way was deafening. Maroon and gold could be seen waving from the stands. As were green and silver.  
That's when Isabel realized that they were playing against. There was a creaking and the door opened up. The team filed out onto the field where they met up with the other team. Slytherin.  
Harry quickened his step to get in front of Fred and George who were now there to assist Gryffindor Quidditch team. Reaching Draco Malfoy and the rest of the large, burly, and in bad need of some Listerine, Slytherin team he said, "Get to your spots, we don't need any of your shit here."  
Malfoy said slyly, "Well, I thought that a little intimidation may be good for them, get them to play better. But if you don't think so..."  
Harry burst in and hissed, "It's not the team I'm worried about it's Isabel."  
By now the team had caught up with Harry and heard the last bit of the conversation. "What, you think she so sweet and kind. Need to protect her from "evil"?" Draco said in his usual nasty voice.  
"No, to keep two-faced traitors like her to not go against my team. With a snap of your fingers she'd make goals for you, and I don't want any of that..."  
Behind him Harry heard one of the Weasley twins say, "No, nasty words, COVER HER EARS." When Harry turned to look, he saw Fred and George grasping Isabel's head muttering, "Don't let her hear..." and Isabel staring at him, looking with an expression mixed with hurt and anger.  
Madame Hooch walked over with the trunk of the balls and then caught a glimpse of Fred and George. "Are they all right?" She asked Harry.  
Not looking back for fear he would have to once again have to see Isabel's face he replied with, "They'll be fine once we get in the air."  
Shrugging, Madame Hooch called out, "Players to the air!" Lee Jordan's voice could be heard vaguely over the roar of the crowd. Madame Hooch called out her usual rules and then, the quaffle was released. Followed by the bludgers and then finally snitch.  
"Ha!" Katie called out as she took the quaffle for Gryffindor. There was a quick succession of passes that confused the Slytherins into thinking that Isabel had it. From there Isabel was supposed to swerve around until they realized that Angelina had scored a goal. The plan worked, and Gryffindor was ahead by 10 points.  
The Slytherins got a hold of the quaffle but lost it when their Chaser had a close call with a bludger and Isabel caught it in time.  
The next Slytherin possession resulted in a goal, as well as the one after that.  
When the Slytherins once again had the quaffle Angelina shouted to Isabel, "Go guard by Ron!" Isabel went and watched as the other players battled it out. The gist of it was Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor etc.  
Finally a Slytherin Chaser got close enough to the goal to make a shot.  
Whacking the bludger hard, George shot it in his direction trying to throw him off. Unfortunately the black ball smacked the quaffle first, causing it to fly head on at Ron.  
"Oaf!" Was all Ron could muster as the speeding quaffle hit him in the stomach, and pushed him off his broom and through the goal. The Slytherin side of the pitch cheered, while Hermione and all of the others watched in horror as Ron sped down to the ground.  
Isabel rushed down after him, but didn't make it in time. Hearing a sickening thud, she winced as Ron's body hit the ground. She landed and ran to him.  
"Come on, get up, get up!" Isabel said while tugging on him and lightly slapping on his cheek. She looked up and saw that Katie had made a goal and now the quaffle was coming back at the Gryffindor goal.  
"Wake up!" she screamed as she kicked him in the ribs.  
"Ow! Let me die in peace!" Ron moaned.  
"Your not going to die," Isabel said bossily, "Just get up! Slytherin is going to, well never mind they just made a goal."  
Ron just groaned and turned over. Isabel had no time to attempt to once again revive him, because Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey came to him and picked him up.  
Isabel turned her attention back to the game where she saw Harry swooping after what must have been the snitch.  
"Hey Isabel, get up her so you can join the air-borne celebration!" George called down.  
"Is he after it?" Isabel asked as she flew up to join George and the nearby Fred.  
"Yes." The boys said in unison.  
"Well, this should be over soon..." Isabel's words, however, were cut off by a bludger flying into Harry.  
He slipped off to the side and caught himself, but he was hanging underneath. The whole field seemed in some sort of a trance then. The whole attendance to the game hushed and just watched as Harry hung there.  
"Some one should... help him..." Isabel whispered. When she saw his left hand slip, she took off. The whole arena began to move from that point on. The onlookers and players suddenly seemed to realize that the famous Harry Potter was hanging onto a broom at 150 feet in the air, and steadily slipping.  
"Hold on Harry!" Isabel screamed.  
But regardless to her words, Harry's right hand, let go. Harry plummeted to the ground until Isabel dove under him and caught her on his broom.  
"What, what's going on?" Harry mumbled as if he was in a daze.  
Isabel situated him on the front of her broom and said, "You have to catch the snitch!"  
When they looked out they found Draco chasing a small glint of gold. "Come on, lets go!" Harry called out weakly.  
The two reached top speed quickly, and caught up with Draco and the snitch. They zigzagged through the maze of players and then went into a deep dive.  
"Hey, uh, Harry?" Isabel asked frightened.  
"Yes?"  
"You did this first-year right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay good, because I have no idea what I am doing..."  
Harry called back, "Just pull up when I tell you to!"  
"Okay." Was all Isabel could muster.  
They flew down for a while, and onlookers saw Draco fall back, not able to catch up with the speed of a Firebolt 2.  
Harry and Isabel were nearing the ground at an alarming speed when Harry shouted, "Pull up!"  
Isabel did so, and found herself three feet from the grass.  
Harry grabbed his side in pain.  
"What's wrong?" Isabel asked him.  
Harry groaned and said, "I think my rib is broken."  
"Just catch the Snitch!" Isabel pleaded.  
They zoomed forward in pursuit. Harry and Isabel were half way across the field when Harry's hand closed over the infernal little golden ball that flies faster than lighting.  
Lee Jordan's voice could be heard over the crowd, "WE WON, WE WON! IN YOUR FACE SLYTHERINS!" Which was followed by a innocent. "Sorry Professor."  
"I caught it!" Harry exclaimed joyfully.  
Isabel, currently a bit disoriented, said, "Wonderful..."  
Harry laughed and pulled her up. Once up, he winced and fell back down.  
"Oh my god, I think you broke your rib!" Isabel said,  
Harry looked up at her and muttered, "No way!" sarcastically.  
A bunch of teachers (Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, etc.) ran down to see what exactly had happened.  
Harry sat on the ground as Snape said almost immediately, "This is an outrage, they did not win!"  
McGonagall answered back sharply, "They caught the Snitch! They are the winners!"  
"It is stated plainly in the rules that only the Seeker may catch the Snitch!"  
"That's who caught it!"  
There was a sudden blob of speech coming from the teachers there.  
Isabel and Harry exchanged a glance when a familiar voice from behind said, "I agree with Professor Snape! It was completely out of line for Ms. Ollivander to fly Potter to the Snitch."  
"Sore are you Draco? Didn't have the fastest broom?" Harry asked coolly.  
As Malfoy walked by the sitting Harry and kicked him discreetly in the rib. Harry called out in pain, causing Madame Pomfrey to notice that he was in dire need of a doctor.  
"Mr. Potter your rib is broken!" she cried out when she further examined his side.  
"That's what Isabel said..." Harry started.  
McGonagall spoke out and said, "See? He was hurt, I highly doubt that you will not make an exception this time? I'm sure a dead student is far worse than a loop hole in the rules..."  
This started a whole new round of argument.  
"Everyone please calm down!" Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time. "Madame Pomfrey, take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Hooch, please go to my office so we can decide the winner of this game. Mr. Malfoy I suggest you go back to your common room and await the out come of this game."  
Everyone moved and did exactly what they were instructed the moment Dumbledore ended the last syllable. Madame Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and floated Harry off to the school. The three teachers went to Dumbledore's office. A very reluctant Draco sulked off to the Slytherin common room. All that was left was Isabel.  
"Uh, Professor Dumbledore, what should I do?" Isabel asked timidly. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Usually, I believe the old proverb, 'eavesdroppers get what they deserve', but I also believe you should hear the conversation that will take place in the hospital soon."  
"But, Professor..." Isabel began.  
"If you want to hear it, I suggest you go now." Dumbledore said. He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles and then took off towards his office.  
Isabel thought about what to do but then said to herself, well, what's there to lose? She ran off to the hospital without a moment to lose.  
*~*~*  
Hermione had followed Ron to the hospital, having watched nothing but him during the game.  
"Are you okay?" she asked when Ron finally came to.  
"Well, I fell from 50 feet in the air and I was kicked by a wicked mad woman... Yeah, I guess I'm fine."  
Hermione laughed and plopped onto a chair next to Ron's bed.  
Ron's insides melted and he felt 200% better. Tell me, why did she have to laugh? Ron asked himself.  
The two looked up when there was a bustling outside the door and a bunch of people burst into the hospital.  
"Everyone out!" Madame Pomfrey screamed as more people began to crowd the room.  
Hermione just stayed put, not intending to leave Ron unless she was specifically asked to. When the room was empty except for Madame Pomfrey, Ron, and herself she saw what everyone was crowding around.  
Harry was lying on a bed biting his tongue as Madame Pomfrey mended what must have been a broken rib.  
"There you go," Madame Pomfrey was saying, "I'll need to keep you here overnight, just to be sure there are no other complications."  
"Okay..." was all Harry seemed to be able to muster.  
When Madame Pomfrey left the room Hermione said, "You'd think once the bones are mended the pain would stop."  
"Oh, hey Hermione. It seems to hurt more now than before."  
Ron sat up and said confused, "What? What happened to you? Who won? Did you catch the snitch?"  
"Slow down Ron!" Hermione said in her bossy tone. "Harry's hurt to."  
Rolling his eyes Ron asked again, "What happened to you, I mean why are you in the hospital?"  
"I took a Bludger to my ribs." Harry answered. Not noticing a click from the door.  
"Who won?" Ron then asked.  
"I don't know, the teachers are figuring it out now..."  
Ron raised an eyebrow and continued the quiz with, "What do you mean, 'figuring it out'? The team that has the most points... Was it a tie?"  
Harry thought about it for a second and answered, "Well, I caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor had more points, but I sort of caught it on Isabel's broom."  
"What?" Ron asked, now more confused than before.  
"When the Bludger hit me I fell off my broom, and Isabel caught me. She then flew me to catch the snitch. The teachers argued on whether it was legal or not."  
"You let her catch you?" Ron roared.  
Harry looked at him like he was mental and said, "I didn't have a choice, I was 150 feet in the air and unconscious when she caught me."  
Ron looked away and mumbled, "You could've just fallen."  
"I would have died!"  
"Well that's better than being caught by that, that traitor!"  
Hermione broke the boy's fight up with, "It's in the past now so STOP FIGHTING OVER IT!"  
"Okay." the boys said in unison.  
"Good."  
Ron looked back over at Harry and said, "But why?"  
"Listen Ron," Harry said exasperated. "I don't think that she's all evil or anything. She saved my life, and she didn't have to."  
Ron looked at Harry like he was missing the big picture, which was very much what he thought. "You do remember that she is the one that kissed Malfoy right?"  
Harry looked at him apologetically and said, "Just look at it this way Ron, if she was really out to kill me why wouldn't she let me fall? I mean, why save me to kill me later. If she wanted me dead she could have had me dead, but she doesn't, because she caught me."  
Ron looked up and said quietly, "I don't know, I just don't trust her. You know better than all of us what happened fourth year. Maybe she wants to deliver you to you-know-who herself."  
"Ron! I agree that it doesn't give the best message that she kissed Malfoy, but I assure you that she IS NOT involved with V-V-Voldemort at all." Hermione pleaded.  
Now it was Ron's turn to look at someone like they were crazy. "You said his name."  
Hermione blushed and said, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. I just think we should forget that stupid taboo."  
Harry nodded with her, and then said, "Well, Ron and I had better get some sleep. No doubt we'll need our strength, concerning the mobs tomorrow..."  
Hermione moved to the door, turned off the light and said, "I agree exactly! Sweet Dreams!"  
Of you! Ron thought to himself.  
As the two closed there eyes someone peeked out from behind a wall and smiled.  
"Sweet dreams Harry." Isabel whispered as she snuck out of the hospital.  
"Ron, did you say something?" Harry asked in the darkness.  
"No, why?"  
Harry turned over and muttered before falling asleep, "No reason."  
  
Please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. His world is the work of the  
brilliant author J.K. Rowling!  
Don't you just love her! 


End file.
